


[Podfic] Draco at Nineteen

by artichaud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artichaud/pseuds/artichaud
Summary: Podfic of Draco at Nineteen by birdsofshoreIt's the middle of the night and Harry Potter is sitting on my bed looking distinctly weird. I've had some fucked-up dreams in my time, but this one... this one is something new.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	[Podfic] Draco at Nineteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Draco at Nineteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123870) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 



Draco at Nineteen by birdsofshore

Read by artichaud

33 min, 58 sec

[Stream or download here](https://artichaud.podbean.com/e/podfic-draco-at-nineteen-by-birdsofshore/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to birdsofshore for this delicious story, and for permission to make podfics of her work. Go read everything she's ever written. 
> 
> I still have plenty more recordings saved that I'm editing and publishing as podfics with each of the authors' permission, so please subscribe to user if you enjoyed!
> 
> I apologize for any background noise - I've got 3 cats who always choose the wrong times to be naughty.


End file.
